Te soñe
by Michelle Bones
Summary: A el le encanta verla dormir. A ella le encanta el. El lo supo desde q la vio. Ella tuvo q ponerse los lentes para mirarlo bien. Ella decidio arriesgarse con el. El solo esperaba esa oportunidad...
Le gustaba mirarla asi. Profundamente dormida, con el cabello cayendole encima del rostro para q el pudiera acomodarselo delicadamente detras de la oreja. Estaba de espaldas con la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, hacia el lado de el. Sonrio. A veces sonreia dormida y a el le parecia la cosa mas bella del mundo q pudiera ser feliz tambien en sus sueños. A el le gustaba verla asi. Transmitia tanta paz, tanta ternura dormida. Verla tan confiada, tan abandonada a su descanso y tan segura de que estaba protegida a su lado le producia una mezcla de endorfinas y adrenalina increible. Que ella confiara tanto en el como para entregarse por completo a su inconsiencia sin pensar en nada mas le transmitia una felicidad inconmensurable, fuera de toda medicion.

 _ **Te soñe.**_

 _ **Estaba despierto y te mire.**_

 _ **Pense soñar, pues no crei q fuera real, tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar.**_

 _ **Segura y junto a mi.**_

Habian recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta alli. Era era una belleza racional y logica. El era un atractivo y arrogante galan. Eran tan opuestos como el dia y la noche, la cara y cruz de una moneda, la sal y el azucar. Eran Marte y Venus en guerra. Y asi empezaron. En medio de peleas, discusiones, confrontaciones y cachetadas. Ella si que sabia golpear y tenia una derecha de acero. Ya lo habia enviado a la lona dos veces. Una por ser prepotente y mandon al inicio de su accidentada relacion laboral y la otra por hacerse el muerto en una operacion encubierta y no tener la delicadeza de avisarle antes q ella se sintiera morir junto con el, aunque no lo admitiera ni por error.

 _ **Te soñe.**_

 _ **Y estabas tan bella. Tan mujer...**_

Mujeres bellas habia visto en su vida. Pero ella fue la unica q lo dejo con la boca abierta, literalmente. Cuando la conocio en la Universidad de Columbia fue toda una revelacion. El iba a preguntarle si podia usar su experiencia en un caso sin resolver q tenia pendiente. Cuando abrio la puerta y la vio parada en el estrado exponiendo su tema ante un grupo de estudiantes se le aflojo el maxilar inferior de repente y tuvo q hacer un esfuerzo para que la lengua no se le desenrrolle como alfombra. Ese era el mejor par de piernas q habia visto en mucho tiempo por no decir en su vida. Y eso no era todo. El cabello rojizo la caia como un cuento de hadas. La falda no muy ajustada pero ceñida con elegancia y el escote. Jesus, ese escote! No sabia ni de que color era la blusa pero habia calculado a leguas la profundidad del escote. "Este piloto quiere esa nave" penso de inmediato y puso su mejor sonrisa de matador. Despues de la exposicion ella bajo a su encuentro intrigada al verlo de traje en una conferencia de universitarios. El vio sus ojos. Azules como un cielo de verano. Creyo q estaba soñando. Esa era la imagen idealizada de la mujer perfecta... hasta q abrio la boca.

\- Usted cree en el destino?- le pregunto el entre romantico y poetico pensando que asi caeria mas rapido. A que mujer no le gusta esa cursileria?

\- Por supuesto que no. Eso no existe- dijo ella reventandole la pompa de jabon de ilusiones.

A esta mujer no se le conquista con frasecitas de pelicula barata. Y como llego a ella? Pues tendre q averiguarlo o morir en el intento- penso el, sorprendido al ver como ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

 _ **Pense en soñar**_

 _ **Pues no podia imaginar que seria de mi vida sin tu amor...**_

 _ **Sin tu calor...**_

Ella se movio un poco y murmuro entre sueños, sacandolo de sus recuerdos. El volvio a acariciar su cabello y le dio un beso en los labios. Sonrio y el tambien. Eran las unicas veces q podia tenerla tan tranquila y serena como un mar en calma. La abrazo acomodandose a su figura dormida y colocando su rostro en su larga cabellera castaña rojiza. Le gustaba quedarse dormido aspirando la fragancia de su cabello. Era un momento magico casi irreal. Nunca penso q la cientifica racional ecuamine era tan tierna y dulce como una nena de colegio. Solo el habia tenido la sutileza para presentirla, la paciencia para encontrarla, la galanura de enamorarla y en el proceso el habia perdido la cabeza y el corazon por la mujer que tan tranquilamente dormia en ese momento entre sus brazos.

 _ **Tuve momentos de profunda soledad.**_

 _ **Y ahora no lo creo.**_

 _ **Y junto a ti me encuentro...**_

La primera vez q se le declaro obtuvo un NO rotundo despues de besarla. El hubiera preferido otra cachetada. Le hubiera dolido menos q su negativa a darse una oportunidad con el. No paso mucho tiempo y le ofrecieron volver al ejercito con un ascenso y un puesto en Afganistan. El lo rechazo de inmediato. No podia ni pensar en dejarla. Pero ella si podia y tomo una expedicion a unas islas lejanas y perdidas de la mano de Dios. Nuevamente, el hubiera preferido una cachetada, un puñetazo, una paliza de ella... pero no su huida. Decidio seguir con su vida en serio. Acepto el puesto y se marcho... mejor dicho iba a marcharse sin decir adios pero penso q no seria justo para ninguno de los dos y fue a verla al aeropuerto. La vio con mas ganas de quedarse que de irse. La vio con lagrimas en los ojos q no dejo salir. A ella le dolia tanto como a el pero ella habia decidido por los dos y solo quedaba irse.

 _ **Desesperado estuve a punto de caer.**_

 _ **Y apareciste un dia.**_

 _ **Llegando hasta mi vida.**_

 _ **Y te soñe...**_

\- Si en ese momento me decias q me quedara, dejaba todo y me quedaba contigo- le dijo en una ocasion cenando en su casa.

\- No. Igual te habrias ido. Era tu razon la q te decia q era una oportunidad dorada y tu miedo el q te obligo a cruzar el mundo para esconderte en esas islas innombrables.

\- Y si yo te decia que te quedaras conmigo?- le pregunto ella mirandolo con sus ojos de cielo.

\- Me quedaba contigo.- Le respondio tomandola de la mano y sosteniendole la mirada con sus ojos calidos color chocolate.

\- Te enfrentarias a una corte marcial, a la baja y tu salida del ejercito con deshonor!- le dijo ella impactada.

\- Tu vales eso y mas- le dijo sonriendole sin dejar de mirarla.

...

Ella escucho el sonido del despertador y lo apago rapidamente. Era sabado y habia olvidado cancelar la alarma diaria. Se sorprendio al ver q el no se levantaba. Volteo a mirarlo y lo vio profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrio tambien y se dispuso a despertarlo. Empezo a besarlo con besos cortos y fugaces pero el solo la abrazo dormido atrayendola. Ella no se dio por vencida y empezo a besarlo en serio. El le correspondio y cuando vio q ya estaba consiente junto su frente con la de el.

\- Buenos dias Seeley. Me extrañaste en tus sueños?

El abrio los ojos y la vio sonriendo, feliz de estar ahi con el en ese mismo momento. Penso q no podia pedirle mas a la vida. Le acomodo el cabello detras de la oreja como siempre en un gesto de intimidad compartida.

\- Mejor aun. Te soñe...

 _ **Estaba despierto y te soñe...**_

* * *

 **Despues de matar a Booth y casar a Temperance con otro en uno de mis fics, mi conciencia me pide a gritos una reivindicacion. Aqui les dejo mi remordimiento hecho songfic.**


End file.
